Sound wave therapy has been known for many years for its positive effect on humans and animals such as horses, and in a variety of applications.
In certain medical and therapy applications, silicone sheets have been utilized for many different applications, one of which is for the management of hypertrophic and keloid scarring. While there is scientific debate as to the specific reasons a silicone sheet or silicone layer are effective, there are cases which affirm the efficacy of the silicone for some of these applications. While some believe the silicone creates, generates or facilitates a static electricity or electrical field, the specific reason or therapeutic affect on the skin is not as important as the results being obtained.
It is therefore an object of some embodiments of this invention to provide an improved application system for the application of waves for a therapeutic affect.
Other objects, features, and advantages of this invention will appear from the specification, claims, and accompanying drawings which form a part hereof. In carrying out the objects of this invention, it is to be understood that its essential features are susceptible to change in design and structural arrangement, with only one practical, and preferred embodiment being illustrated in the accompanying drawings, as required.